Marriage
by way2cute4words
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Relationships! Can Julie and Portman survive being married, having two babies, and going through their senior year of high school?
1. Life Begins

Marriage  
  
Sequel to Relationships  
  
Can Julie and Portman survive being married, having two kids, and going through their senior year of high school?  
  
Chapter 1: Life Begins  
  
*  
  
Julie's POV  
  
The honeymoon was awesome. I wish it had never ended but it did and now we were on our way back to Minnesota.  
  
I couldn't wait to see my babies again. I had been away from them for two whole weeks.  
  
School started back in a week which gave us time to get settled into our new house before we had classes to deal with.  
  
Connie's mom had volunteered to watch Matthew and Miracle while we were at school since she is a housewife. That made life about 10 times easier for me and Portman.  
  
"We are having some bad weather so we will be landing in about at hour." The pilot said over the intercom.  
  
I hate planes and I hate riding on them. Portman doesn't seem to have a problem with them seeing as how he's asleep on my shoulder.  
  
And knowing that we are flying in bad weather is not very comforting when you're a billion feet off the ground with no where to go!  
  
I decided that I would try to get some sleep like Portman and to my surprise I did fall asleep eventually.  
  
I woke up to Portman shaking me awake softly when it was time to get off the plane.  
  
The airport was only 20 minutes away from Connie's house so we were over there in no time.  
  
"Hey!" Connie said as she came out the door and hugged me and then Portman.  
  
"Hey." I said returning her hug.  
  
"Did you have fun?" She asked.  
  
"Yes!" I said smiling.  
  
"Well I bet you want to see your two little angels don't you?" Connie said.  
  
"Do I ever!" I said as I walked in behind her.  
  
"When I walked in I was surprised to see all of the Ducks standing there waiting for our return.  
  
I looked back at Portman and could tell he was just as surprised as I was.  
  
We both greeted each and every one of them and then I found my two babies asleep in their cradles.  
  
"Wake up my angel baby." I said as I picked Matthew up.  
  
He woke up and immediately had a smile on his face. Portman picked up Miracle and she did exactly the same thing.  
  
We stayed out in the living room and talked for a few hours and soon the babies were asleep again and we were playing cards and I was winning as usual.  
  
"Ha I win again." I said.  
  
"You cheated." Fulton mumbled.  
  
"I did not. You're just not as good as me." I said and he rolled his eyes jokingly.  
  
"Hey Jules you wanna help me in the kitchen?" Connie asked getting up.  
  
"Sure." I said getting up as well.  
  
We got in there and started washing dishes.  
  
"So how was he?" She asked and caught me off guard.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked.  
  
"You know what I mean." Connie said.  
  
"Well it's not like I didn't know or anything." I said smiling. "I mean how do you think we made those babies? Kissing?"  
  
"Well spill girl." She said anxiously.  
  
"Well of you must know he was amazing." I said with a dreaming tone in my voice.  
  
*  
  
Portman's POV  
  
This was great. I was back home and I couldn't wait to move into my new house and started my new life with my family.  
  
I never thought I would be 'Portman the family man' or 'Portman the dad.' I guess I thought I would always me 'Portman the big bad bash brother which I still am just with a softer side.  
  
"So dude did ya have a good time?" Fulton asked with a little spark in his eye.  
  
"Dude what do you think?" I asked teasing them a little.  
  
"Well give us some details. The girls aren't around!" Luis said as they all gathered around closer.  
  
I felt like Danny from Grease when they were all gathered around him asked him about his summer.  
  
I really felt like singing a song or something but I decided against it quickly but I did decide to say something else.  
  
"Ah come on you don't want all the horny details." I said and they started yelling at me.  
  
"Alright I'll tell you." I said holding my hands up in mock surrender.  
  
I told them about my two weeks in paradise and then the girls came back in. Julie looked even more beautiful to me now then she had ever looked before.  
  
There was nothing that could go wrong.  
  
AN: I'm really bad at beginnings and endings so just work with me here and REVIEW please! 


	2. Moving Day and Jobs

Portman's POV  
  
"Man this box is heavier than I thought." Julie said as she picked up a box out of the car.  
  
"Well put it down and I'll come back and get it." I said laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" She asked.  
  
"You what do you think?" I said as she opened the door for me.  
  
"Well you better stop." She said trying to hide the smile on her face.  
  
"Yes mam." I said as I put the box down in the kitchen and went back to get the other box.  
  
"You're right it is heavy." I said trying to make her fell better about herself.  
  
"I told ya." She said and I smiled.  
  
"So when is Mrs. Monroe bringing the kids over?" I asked walking back into the house.  
  
"In a few hours. She said she wanted to give us some alone time before we had to deal with two infants again." She said as I put down the other box.  
  
"Well that sounds good to me." I said as I pulled her in by her waist and kissed her soft lips.  
  
"None of that now. We have to unpack." She said.  
  
"Aw do we have to?" I wined.  
  
"Yes now get to work." She said as she walked out of the kitchen and I smiled.  
  
We got unpacked pretty quick and then we plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Whew I'm tired!" She said as she leaned on my shoulder.  
  
"Yeah me too and I have just the cure." I said smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah and what do you propose we do?" She asked as I got up.  
  
"Well follow me and you'll find out." I said and went back to the bedroom.  
  
We started kissing and I took off her shirt. We laid back on the bed and started getting more intense and then the worse thing happened.  
  
The doorbell rang!  
  
"Ah." We both said as Julie put back on her shirt and I ran to get the door.  
  
"Hello." Connie said as I opened the door.  
  
"Hey come on in!" I said as I moved out of the way and took Matthew out of her hands. "Where is Miracle?" I asked.  
  
"She's asleep in the car. My mom is trying to get her out without waking her up." Connie said as Julie came out of the room.  
  
I quickly handed Matthew over to her and ran to help Connie's mom.  
  
By the time I got there she already had her out and still sleeping.  
  
"Wow impressive." I said as she handed her carefully over to me.  
  
"Well I've had a few years of practice." Mrs. Monroe said smiling as we headed back inside the house.  
  
"We start school next week!" Connie said very cheerfully.  
  
"Oh yeah I can't wait!" Julie said sarcastically.  
  
"So do either of you have a job?" Mrs. Monroe asked.  
  
"Yes." I said. "I have a job right after school at the vet's office. I am going to weigh animals and clean up after them and stuff. It pays very well."  
  
"Well that's good." Mrs. Monroe said. "I'm glad I can be help by keeping the little ones while you two are at school."  
  
"And we are so thankful!" Julie said rocking Matthew to sleep.  
  
"Well you are going to have a hard enough time doing homework and taking care of them both especially since he is going to be working." Mrs. Monroe said. "So what time do you get off of work?" She asked directing her attention toward me again.  
  
"Well on Tuesdays and Thursdays I get off at 8 but on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays I get off at 7. And I get weekends off." I said.  
  
"Well it sounds like you got a good deal." Mrs. Monroe said.  
  
"The best." I said sitting back and smiling at Julie who smiled back.  
  
AN: I'm sorry this was a really short chapter. But today is September 11 and I live in New York and we had this big memorial service and I have been crying all day so I am going to go to bed now! Please review because it will help me out a bunch! 


	3. The Perfect Life

Julie's POV  
  
The first day of school!  
  
I hate these stupid orientations! They get more boring and stupid every year. I just want to get home and take care of my babies.  
  
Portman is sleeping and he's snoring pretty loud. I'm used to it by now but the rest of the ducks are laughing their heads off.  
  
"Sweetheart wake up." I said as I nudged him in his side.  
  
"What? Oh ok." He said as he woke up from his slumber and wiped some stray drool from the corner of his mouth.  
  
I giggled at this sight but then the Dean said that we were free to go.  
  
All of the ducks gathered outside of the theater to look at each other's schedules.  
  
I have two classes with Connie and Dwayne, one with Fulton, Russ, Ken, Charlie, and Adam, all of my classes with Luis, four classes with Portman and Averman, and three with Goldberg.  
  
This was going to be an interesting year.  
  
While the other ducks chatted until the bell rang for first period I thought of something.  
  
Me and Portman weren't going to be able to play hockey this year.  
  
Once I thought of this I went in search of the Coach.  
  
I found him in his office like he usually was.  
  
"Coach?" I asked and he motioned me to come inside and sit down.  
  
"What do you need Julie?" He asked as I put my notebook down.  
  
"Well it just hit me that me and Portman's aren't going to be able to play hockey this year." I said.  
  
"Yeah I have thought about that too and I have come to a conclusion." He said.  
  
"What?" I asked anxiously.  
  
"Well since you and Portman both are great players and whit your current situation I will allow you to miss practices as long as you promise to make it to games and to practices when you can." He said and I smiled.  
  
"I promise." I said as the bell rang. "Well I will see you later." I said as I picked my things up and left.  
  
The school day went by very fast and soon I was back at home waiting for Portman to get home from work.  
  
During the school day I had told him about what Coach Orion had said and he agreed that it was a good idea.  
  
Miracle was crying and I was trying to get her to burp and it wasn't working.  
  
Just as I got her calm Matthew started to cry and that set a chain reaction so Miracle started to cry again as well.  
  
So I picked Matthew up and started to rock both of them which wasn't helping at all when Portman walked in.  
  
"Looks like you could use some help." He said as he walked over to me and took Matthew out of my arm.  
  
"Gee how did you guess?' I asked and smiled as he leaned in for a quick kiss before he went to change Matthew.  
  
"So how was work?" I asked as I sat down with a now quiet Miracle.  
  
"Great. Well it was a little messy here and there but it's pretty cool being around animals and stuff." He said.  
  
"That's great." I said still gently rocking Miracle. Matthew had calmed down now and Portman came over and sat down with him and rocked him in his arms.  
  
It was such a weird but beautiful sight see that big bash brother rocking that tiny baby in his strong, well sculpted arms.  
  
I giggled at my own thought and he looked up over at me.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You." I said smiling ear to ear.  
  
"What about me?" He asked smiling as well now.  
  
"Who ever thought that big bad Dean Portman would be a dad." I said and he smiled even bigger now as he looked down at Matthew.  
  
"Yeah I know." He said. "And what's even weirder is that I actually love doing it."  
  
"I know you do." I said as I got up to put Miracle in her crib and he did the same for Matthew.  
  
"Finally some peace and quiet." I said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Portman said as we laid down on the bed.  
  
"I love you." Portman said as he looked over at me and put his hand on my waist.  
  
"I love you too." I said as I leaned in for a kiss.  
  
We were soon making love and nothing could ruin this perfect moment. Well except for a baby crying.  
  
We both groaned as I got up and put on a robe as I went in the next room to see who it was.  
  
It was Matthew. Figures. He wines just like his daddy does.  
  
I picked him up and started singing him a lullaby as I rocked him softly in my arms.  
  
Portman came up behind me and put his arms around my waist.  
  
I leaned into his chest as we rocked back and forth and I was a bit surprised when he started singing.  
  
I mean I know he has an amazing singing voice but he doesn't like to sing very much.  
  
After the initial shock of hearing him sing it took me a second to place the song.  
  
He was singing 'God must have spent a little more time on you' by NSYNC.  
  
Now that was a shocker too. The fact that he even knew a Nsync song was weird but that he would be singing it was just freaky.  
  
He was singing so beautifully that I felt like falling asleep in his arms and Matthew did just that.  
  
After we lied him down in his crib again we went back to our bed to get some sleep. We did have school the next day after all.  
  
When we got in bed Portman started singing again as the curves of my body fitted into the curves of his.  
  
I fell asleep to his amazing voice and dreamed of him.  
  
This was the perfect life.  
  
AN: This was sort of a chapter just to show how much they love each other and stuff. The next chapter is going to start getting more exciting. If you have any ideas for later on in my story just review. And please review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Trouble Starts

*Portman's POV*  
  
School is going great! We have been there for about two months now.  
  
My job is going great too.  
  
The only problem is I'm not making as much money as I would like to make but it's enough to get by at the moment.  
  
Having two kids and being the only source of income is a very hard thing but I think we're managing just fine.  
  
I just can't wait to get my diploma so I can get a better job and Jules can get a job too.  
  
She was thinking about going to college but that is out of the question now and she's ok with that. Well at least that's what she says.  
  
I think it bothers her but she won't let me know.  
  
"Dean can you go out and exercise the horses?" Mr. Gentry, the vet, asked.  
  
"Sure." I said in response.  
  
I hate the horses. They are so big and powerful!  
  
I mean I would never admit it to anyone because they would think I was a wimp but I am really scared of horses.  
  
This is the worst part of this job. Well except for cleaning up the animal's shit and puke.  
  
*Julie's POV*  
  
Taking care of these babies gets harder and harder every day.  
  
Now they have got to the point where they cry at exactly the same time, are hungry at the same time, need burping at the same time, and even need a diaper change at the same time and I only have two hands.  
  
Every day I can't wait for Portman to get home from work.  
  
On the days when the ducks don't have practice one or two will come over and help me but today they have practice.  
  
Well now I'm changing Miracle's diaper while Matthew is crying, waiting for his diaper to be changed.  
  
And now there is a knock at the door.  
  
Who would come over now? Portman would just come in and the ducks are at practice.  
  
"Come in." I yell as I wipe Miracle's bottom.  
  
"Hello Julie." I heard a voice say and froze as my whole body got tense.  
  
That couldn't be who I think it is.  
  
I turned around slowly to see my mother standing in the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"Well it looks like you need some help." She said.  
  
"Not from you." I said.  
  
"I see you had twins." She said.  
  
"You're kidding?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Why are you acting like such a bitch?" She asked.  
  
I can't believe she just asked me that.  
  
"First of all don't curse around my children, and second I would be asking you the same thing." I said as I turned my back on her to tend to Miracle again.  
  
"I have been here for you my whole life." She said.  
  
Ok now I'm really pissed off! I have two screaming babies and she has the nerve to come over here and tell me she has been here for me..I don't think so!  
  
"Ok mom where were you when I was crying at night when you would come home drunk and scare me to death?" I asked now feeling tears coming to my eyes.  
  
But I can't show her that it hurts me. I refuse to cry in front of her.  
  
She began to open her mouth and respond but I cut her off.  
  
"And where were you when I was a teenager dealing with boys and you sent me away to grandma's to live?" I asked. I really didn't want to bring back these old memories but I felt that I had to.  
  
"Or when I was pregnant wishing I had my mom to talk to about what was going on with me, or at my wedding to see me marry the man of my dreams?" I asked.  
  
She couldn't respond to this, she just shook her head.  
  
"Now I want you out of my house!" I said as I pointed to the door.  
  
"I am not going anywhere." She said as she walked so close to me that I could feel her breath on my skin.  
  
"I think my wife said to get out." I heard Portman say as he came in the door and I smiled.  
  
*Portman's POV*  
  
I can't believe this woman has the nerve to come into my house after what she has done to my wife.  
  
I was so mad at here that it was taking every once of my energy to hold myself back from pounding her face in.  
  
I know she could tell that if she said a word to me that I would not be able to hold back any longer so she turned to walk to the door as I moved out of her way.  
  
"Goodbye Julie." She said but the turned around one more time. "This is not over. I am going to have custody of those children. You and this piece of shit you call a husband aren't fit to be parents."  
  
I was about to go after her now but Jules grabbed my arm and I held myself back.  
  
She slammed the door and then Julie let it all out.  
  
She began to cry and cry and cry. I don't blame her either.  
  
All I needed to do right then was be there for her. Be there for her to lean on and wipe away her tears.  
  
"You can go rest." I said as I tilted her face to look me in the eyes. "I'll take care of the babies."  
  
"Thanks." She said and I wiped a tear from her eye as she turned to leave for the bedroom and I went and picked up Matthew to change his diaper.  
  
AN: Damn I've created a monster and she is only going to get worse. PLEASE REVIEW because I love reviews! 


	5. Search Warrent?

*Portman's POV*  
  
It's been a week since that bitch that gave birth to Julie came by. Jules still can't get what she said out of her mind.  
  
I keep trying to convince her that she can't take away our babies but she is having a hard time believing me.  
  
I am having a hard time believing me too.  
  
Every day gets harder and harder. With school, work, homework, and two kids it is just too much.  
  
Plus we have our first hockey game this Friday, which is tomorrow, and I haven't practiced sine the last game we had and that was last year.  
  
Julie is just as nervous about the game as I am but she will do great like she always does.  
  
I am almost amazed at how much the ducks are standing by our sides.  
  
I mean I knew they would be there for us and all but I mean they come running if one of us gets a paper cut.  
  
Fulton is having a blast playing with the kids and so is Connie.  
  
The whole team will come over to our house every day that they don't have hockey practice and sometimes they will even stop by after practice.  
  
Julie is worn out. I mean staying up with the babies is really taking a toll on her but she won't admit it.  
  
She is so beautiful. Even when her hair is messed up and she doesn't have on any make up and she is changing a diaper she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.  
  
"Portman quit daydreaming and get back to work." My boss yelled from the other room.  
  
"Yes sir." I said as I began to get back to my job.  
  
*  
  
*Julie's POV*  
  
I finally got them both to sleep a t the same time.  
  
That is the first time in about a month.  
  
I plopped down on the couch and enjoyed my peace and quiet for about a half second and then the doorbell rang.  
  
I groaned as I headed for the kitchen to get the door.  
  
When I opened the door I was very startled to see two policemen standing there and then my mother's words rang in my ear as I thought about the previous week.  
  
One of the men was very fat with dark hair and a beard. The other one was very thin with blonde hair. They looked pretty weird standing next to each other.  
  
"May I help you?" I asked.  
  
"Mrs. Portman?" The fat guy asked and I nodded. I loved the way that sounded.  
  
"We have received a search warrant from your mother. She says that you and Mr. Portman are not fit parents." One of the police said.  
  
I rolled my eyes as the other one began to talk.  
  
"May we come in and search your house?" He asked.  
  
"Go ahead." I sighed as I opened the door wider so they could come in.  
  
"Where are the children?" The first man asked.  
  
"In their bedroom sleeping." I replied as they began picking up my things and searching my house.  
  
"You can just relax while we search." The skinny guy said.  
  
Yeah I'm going to just relax while two freaky police look through my underwear drawer.  
  
"Ok." I said but I didn't sit down.  
  
Just then Portman walked in and looked at the guys and then at me.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He asked looking back at the other guys.  
  
"My mom got a search warrant against us and these very nice policemen are searching our house to see if we are fit parents." I said.  
  
"What?" He asked the anger evident by his facial expression.  
  
"Just calm down honey." I said as I placed my hand on his arm and he looked down at me.  
  
He stared at me for a moment but then rolled his eyes and gave in.  
  
"Ok fine." He said as the guys started to go into the babies' room.  
  
They were not in there for more than 10 seconds when Matthew started crying. I can even tell which baby it is now.  
  
I rushed in and picked him up and he stopped crying after a minute.  
  
"What did you do?" I asked even more annoyed at the police now.  
  
"Nothing." He said obviously lying.  
  
"Sure." I said as I placed Matt back in his crib and turned his mobile music on.  
  
"Don't worry we will be out in a minute." He said and I just walked out of the room and was faced with a fuming Portman.  
  
"What happened?" I asked finally noticing the broken glass on the floor.  
  
"This asshole broke our picture while he was 'searching." Portman said.  
  
"I will pay for it." The skinny dude said.  
  
"Yeah you better." Portman said.  
  
"Sweetheart." I said and gave him a scornful look.  
  
He softened up and left the room as I went to get the broom to clean up the stupid asshole policeman's mess.  
  
"Well as far as I can see you are as fit to be parents as anyone." The fat police man said coming back into the living room.  
  
Yeah and as far as I can see you are not fit to be in any type of law enforcement.  
  
"Thank you." I simply replied.  
  
The police left and me and Portman began to watch a movie.  
  
It was very peaceful until the phone rang about half way through.  
  
Portman picked it up and said hello.  
  
"Alright listen here bitch I'm about tired off your shit." Portman started but I took the phone away from him knowing it was my mom.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked as I put the phone up to my ear.  
  
"Just because the police thought you were ok doesn't mean everyone else is going to. I am going to get those kids if it's the last thing I do and I will do what ever I have to do to get what I want and believe me I want those kids." She said and hung up the phone.  
  
A small tear ran down my face as I hung up the phone. Portman pulled me closer to him and stroked my face as if he knew every word she had just spoken to me.  
  
"She's not going to win." He whispered in my ear as he removed a stray hair from my face.  
  
"I'm not so sure." I said. When my mom is determined to get something she always get it.  
  
AN: REVIEW! 


	6. Always Here

AN: I remembered that when I wrote a chapter on how all the other Duck's felt in Relationships that you really liked it so I decided that we needed to catch up on the ducks feelings in this story too.  
  
Luis's POV  
  
"Man I do not understand this stupid work that Mrs. Patterson gave us!" Julie said as we walked out of Mrs. Patterson's room.  
  
"Yeah neither do I." I said. "Do you want me to carry your books?" I asked.  
  
I guess that I got so used to carrying her books when she was pregnant that now it is just second nature that I ask her.  
  
"Sure thanks." She said and handed me her books.  
  
"So are you going to need any help today?" I asked her.  
  
"Well Connie, Dwayne, Adam, Charlie, Ken, Fulton, Russ, and Guy are coming over today so I think I got it covered but you can come over if you want." She said with her usual sweet smile on her face.  
  
"I think I will." I said returning her smile.  
  
"Great." She said.  
  
"Jules?" I asked as we entered another class.  
  
"Yes?" she asked turning around to face me once again.  
  
"I just want you to know that I am always here for you and Portman. You know that right?" I asked.  
  
"Of course I do." She said as the teacher walked in and brought the class to order.  
  
I smiled as I took my seat and began to copy the bell work from the board.  
  
As long as she knew she could count on me then I was happy.  
  
Guy's POV  
  
"Are you going to Julie's today?" Connie leaned over and asked as the teacher did something on his computer.  
  
"Yeah are you?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm bringing the babies over there." She replied.  
  
"Mrs. Monroe please stop flirting and get back to work." Our teacher said.  
  
"Yes sir." She said and I laughed at her.  
  
"You too Mr. Germaine." He said.  
  
Connie turned around and stuck her tongue out at me and I smiled.  
  
I could not imagine having one baby let alone two at this point in my life.  
  
I have got to give my props to Portman..and Julie too.I mean she is the one who probably does most of the work anyways.  
  
All I know is that I am here for them whenever they need me.  
  
Connie's POV  
  
I can't wait to get out of school so I can see those adorable faces of those adorable babies again.  
  
They are the sweetest, cutest things that ever lived on this planet.  
  
I am just glad that when they start to cry I can hand them over to somebody else.  
  
I wish Julie could say the same but I know she enjoys everything she has to do.even changing diapers which I still refuse to do.  
  
She is such an amazing mother and Portman is such an amazing dad.  
  
They are so cute together. I bet they can't wait for school to be over so they can get on with the rest of their lives.  
  
Whatever happens I am going to be here through the good and the bad.  
  
Charlie's POV  
  
LUNCH!  
  
Lunch is finally here!  
  
This is by far my favorite part of the day.  
  
I know everybody else enjoys it too especially Julie and Portman because they finally get to see each other again.  
  
I mean I'm sure waking up to someone's face in the morning and then not seeing them again till lunch is pretty hard.  
  
I wish I had what they have..well besides the babies. I'm not ready to be a dad yet.  
  
I just hope they know that whenever they need me.even if it is 3 in the morning.all they have to do is call me.  
  
I mean I am the captain and duck's fly together.  
  
Adam's POV  
  
It is the best watching Portman and Julie together.  
  
I admit I am a little jealous sometimes because I did have a crush on Julie at one point and some of that crush still remains but I am very happy for them and I would never try and break them up.  
  
They are like the perfect couple in my eyes and whenever they need me I am there for them.  
  
Russ's POV  
  
"Hey Jules." I said as I walked into the lunch room and sat beside her.  
  
She turned to me with her innocent smile and said hey back.  
  
"Anything good in the line today?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing I would eat." She said and I laughed.  
  
"Well I think I'll just go get something out of the machine then." I said getting up.  
  
"Can you grab me a soda while you're out there?" She asked and I nodded.  
  
She got out some money but I denied it.  
  
"It's on me." I said and took off before she could protest.  
  
I know that being a mom with two kids and only one source of income is hard enough without having to pay for school lunch and I am going to help her and Portman whenever I can.  
  
Ken's POV  
  
"Hey little bask bro." Portman said as he came up behind me and patted me on the back in the hallway.  
  
"Hey." I said. Even though he was a dad he still hadn't changed that much to me.  
  
I actually think that's a good thing because I would never want him to change from the big bad bash brother that I have come to love.  
  
"Well I got to go to my next class." I said closing my locker while he got his open.  
  
"Alright see ya later little man." He said as I walked off.  
  
"Oh and Portman." I said as I turned around.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked getting a book out of his locker.  
  
"I'm here for you." I said and he nodded with what looked like a tear coming down his face but I'm not sure.  
  
Averman's POV  
  
This was awesome. I love having kids around when I go over to visit Julie and Portman's house.  
  
They are so tiny and cute.  
  
I just wanna pick them up and squeeze them but then I would probably hurt them so I refrain from doing so.  
  
I can't wait till they get bigger and I can actually play with them.  
  
I just hope Jules and Portman realize that I am going to be here for them through the good and the bad.  
  
Goldberg's POV  
  
I'm hungry.  
  
We just got out of lunch and I'm already hungry.  
  
Well I'm sure that those babies are hungry too.  
  
Why does everything I think about always end up about those kids?  
  
Not that I mind or anything its just weird that's all.  
  
I mean if this is happening to me I bet Jules and Portman think about them every second.  
  
All I know is that I'm going to be there for them and those kids till the day I die.  
  
But right now I'm going to eat a candy bar.  
  
Dwayne's POV  
  
Well here I am sitting in class bored to death and having nothing to think about except those babies.  
  
They are cute.  
  
I hope Jules and Portman will let me teach them how to rope some cattle and ride horses one day.  
  
That will be fun.  
  
It's weird but I find myself being very anxious to see them again everyday.  
  
They are just so loveable that you can't help but wanna see them and I know that no matter what happens I'm going to help them get through it.  
  
Fulton's POV  
  
I have come to hate Julie's mom.  
  
The team knows about the restraining order and all that but I am the only one besides Jules and Portman who knows what has happened in the last week.  
  
I wish I could go up to that bitch's house and ring her skinny little neck but I'm not going to because I know it would be wrong.  
  
Well whatever I do I know I am going to do it for Jules and Portman.  
  
AN: Wow this chapter got kind of long but it's ok. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	7. Only the Beginning

Julie's POV  
  
All the ducks are over here helping me out and Portman is at work.  
  
Well I wouldn't exactly say they were 'helping' me out.  
  
Goldberg is rummaging through my refrigerator trying to eat all of my food.  
  
Luis is looking in the mirror in my living room even though he has nobody to look good for.well unless he still has a crush on Connie which I highly doubt.  
  
Averman, Russ, Dwayne, and Ken are all fighting over who is better at hockey.  
  
Guy and Connie are having one of their lover's quarrels.  
  
Adam and Charlie are talking about..something and Fulton is the only one actually 'helping' me with the babies.  
  
But that is perfectly fine because it eases my mind when the ducks are around just acting like...well ducks.  
  
I can't wait for Portman to get home.  
  
My day just gets about 20 times better when he walks through the door and I see his smiling face.  
  
But today when he walked through the door there wasn't a smile on his face. He actually looked very upset about something.  
  
I debated with myself weather to ask him what was wrong now or when the ducks left and I decided that later would be better.  
  
Portman's POV  
  
How am I going to tell Julie?  
  
She will never understand what I want to do.  
  
I took my mind off of what I was thinking about for the time being and waited until the ducks were gone to tell her.  
  
Fulton and Connie were the last one's to leave and as I said my good-byes and showed them to the door I could feel Julie's eyes lock dead on me.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked. She has this weird way of knowing when there is something wrong.  
  
"Well let's sit down." I said and I grabbed her hands as we sat down on the couch.  
  
"Alright now tell me." She said in a soft understanding voice.  
  
Just as I was about to tell her Matthew started to cry.  
  
Julie got up and went and soothed him and was back in no time.  
  
"Ok I don't know how to start." I said and looked up into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Just tell me." She said softly.  
  
"Well.I think it would be best for the both of us if...I quit high school and got another job." I said and she immediately got a disapproving look on her face but still was very understanding.  
  
"Portman I know it's getting hard to pay the bills and stuff but we'll manage. There is no reason for you to quit high school on your senior year." She said.  
  
"Jules we need more money and my boss won't give me a raise." I said.  
  
"But you're never going to be able to get a good job if you don't get your diploma." She said. Ok so she had a point.  
  
"Jules." I started but she cut me off.  
  
"And if you quit school you're quitting hockey too..and the ducks." She said trying hard not to cry.  
  
"I know and I have thought about this for a long time and I think this is just the right thing to do." I said not even believing myself.  
  
"All we have to make it through is 6 more months and we can do it." She said. "And I'm sure if we run too low on money then we can ask one of the ducks to borrow money and pay them back later. I'm sure they would be happy to help."  
  
I was quiet for a minute as I thought about what she had just said and then I looked up into her pleading eyes.  
  
"Alright." I said as I sighed.  
  
"Thank you so much baby. You're the best." Julie said kissing me.  
  
Just then the phone rang and Miracle started to cry.  
  
"I'll get the baby, you get the phone." Julie said and I nodded.  
  
"Hello?" I said when I picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello Mr. Portman?" A voice on the other line said.  
  
"Yes." I said. Nothing good could come after those words.  
  
"You need to be in court next Friday concerning your and Mrs. Portman's ability to be fit parents." I tried to keep my cool as I heard these words come out of the person's mouth.  
  
"But the police already came by and said we were ok." I said holding in my rage.  
  
"Well new evidence has emerged and you need to be in the county court this Friday at 5:00 p.m." He said. By the way he said it you would have thought I murdered someone or something.  
  
"Fine." I said and hung up the phone.  
  
I turned to look at Julie who had a very concerned look on her face as she laid Miracle back in her crib.  
  
I could tell she knew what had just been said over the phone and I went and hugged her as she hung her head to hide even more tears.  
  
"Everything is going to be just fine." I said as I rubbed her back and she lay her head against my chest.  
  
I heard a sniffle and then she looked up and locked eyes with me. What she said next made a shiver run down my spine.  
  
"No. This is only the beginning."  
  
AN: Yeah kind of a lame end to a chapter I know. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. Courtroom

Julie's POV  
  
I can't believe my evil bitch mother took me all the way to court!  
  
I mean I knew she was bad but this is a record even for her!  
  
At least all the ducks were in the seats behind me. Not to mention my two babies who will never be taken away from me.  
  
Plus I have the best lawyer in the world and the best part is he works for free because he is my old coach.  
  
Yep it's coach Bombay.  
  
I squeezed Portman's hand as my mother entered the court room and took a seat across from us.  
  
"I hope that bitch burns in hell." Portman leaned over and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Yeah me too." I said as I took another glance at my mother.  
  
"All rise." The bailiff said and we all stood up from our seats.  
  
The judge walked in and the bailiff said something else but I was preoccupied with my own thoughts to listen.  
  
My mom's fancy lawyer got up and presented his case and I must say he did a very good job.  
  
I wondered how my mom could have afforded such a good lawyer.  
  
She probably slept with him.  
  
The judge told Coach Bombay that he could begin and all that stuff.  
  
"You're honor I have known these two young people for quite awhile now and they are two of the most responsible people I know. Just because they are teenagers doesn't mean a thing." He started. "There are more adults out there that are way worse parents then these two."  
  
Bombay was so good I wondered why the court room wasn't burning down. He was on fire.  
  
He was so determined to win this for us.  
  
He got about two inched for my mother's face once and I saw the scowl on her face as he smirked.  
  
She knew she was being beat.  
  
I just hoped the jury hadn't done drugs the night before or anything because any sane person would have stuck with his points.  
  
They were both allowed a final testimony after Bombay was finished and then the jury went to vote or whatever.  
  
"You did great." I said as Bombay came over and hugged me.  
  
"Well believe me no one messes with some of my ducks like that." He said.  
  
"Yeah well I have a feeling that even if she loses this she will find some way to try and get us." I said.  
  
"Well don't worry because we are way stronger and smarter than her and she will never be able to take Matthew and Miracle away from us." Portman said.  
  
We talked for a little while trying to take our minds off of what was really happening and then my mother walked over to us.  
  
"Hello Julie." She said and I tried to hold back the anger that was raging inside of me.  
  
"Hello mother." I said putting on a fake smile.  
  
"You have a good lawyer there." She said referring to Bombay who was still standing right in front of me.  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
"But you should have stuck to coaching hockey because there is no way in hell you are going to win this case." She said.  
  
"Oh really?" He asked and he got close to her face again just to make her mad. "Watch me."  
  
He smirked as the anger was evident all over her face.  
  
She went back and sat down and me, Portman, and Coach Bombay all laughed.  
  
"That was a good one coach." Portman said still laughing.  
  
"Thank you, thank you. I will be here all weekend." He said and took a bow.  
  
Just then the jury walked back in and we were forced to become serious again.  
  
I looked back to Matt and Miracle who were both sleeping soundly and I smiled.  
  
"The jury has reached a unanimous decision that Julie and Portman should keep their children. Not guilty." The jury member said.  
  
I jumped up and hugged Portman and the Bombay and then the rest of the ducks as they came and congratulated us.  
  
My mother walked over once again as the ducks congregated around me and Portman and our babies.  
  
"Julie this is not over yet. I will get those children if it is the last thing I do." She said and calmly walked off.  
  
I didn't let it show how much that statement actually bothered me but inside it was killing me.  
  
"Yeah I've heard that before." I said and laughed with the other ducks but inside I knew that she was really telling the truth.  
  
AN: PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you to all of you who have reviewed!  
  
READ THIS!!!!!  
  
I know where I am going with the story but I need some other things to happen before I get there. If you have any ideas of what can happen just put it in the review or e-mail me at jennifer-b@cox.net.  
  
Thanks! 


	9. Storm

Julie's POV  
  
The babies are getting so big now. They grow a mile every day. They are almost a year old now.  
  
School is about to end. We have only got one more week and then we graduate.  
  
Tomorrow is the championship hockey game against Westside. If we win all of the ducks get scholarships to go to the same college.  
  
It took a lot of begging but I finally got Portman to agree to let us go. We will get an apartment around the college so we can have plenty of space to raise our angels.  
  
Money is still tight but we are managing just fine now and we know that if we need any help all we have to do is ask one of the ducks and they would be glad to help.  
  
Thankfully we haven't had to do that yet and hopefully we won't have to.  
  
Portman is really late getting home and he hasn't called me yet.  
  
I hope he's ok because if he isn't I don't know what I would do.  
  
All of these thoughts started to rush through my head as the clock struck 9:00.  
  
He's an hour last. He would have called if he had to work late. What if he got in another crash and is lying in the ditch somewhere where nobody can find him.  
  
What if somebody killed him!  
  
What if he had an accident at work and nobody survived!  
  
More thoughts rushed through my head as I watched Matthew and Miracle play on the floor in front of me.  
  
"Where dada at mommy?" Miracle asked as he stumbled over to my foot.  
  
"He'll be home soon sweetie. Go play with your brother." I said not sure if the words I was saying were actually true.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang and I rushed to get it.  
  
My heart sank when I saw a police man standing at the door.  
  
Something has happened to him!  
  
I felt the tears coming to my eyes already as the police man turned around to look at me.  
  
"May I help you?" I asked as I felt a little hand you my leg.  
  
I looked down to see Matthew standing there with his thumb in his mouth.  
  
"Who is dat?" He asked in his sweet innocent little voice.  
  
"Somebody here to tell mommy something. Go play ok?" I said and he shook his head and headed back to the living room.  
  
"Mrs. Portman?" The police man asked. Wow I haven't heard that in a long time.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"Do you know a Miss Christina Gaffney?" He asked.  
  
I felt a big relief in my whole body when he said that name and not Portman's.  
  
"Yes she's my mother." I said.  
  
"Well I'm sorry to tell you but she passed away this morning in a car accident." The police said.  
  
Even thought I didn't like my mother I still loved her.  
  
The tears came as I told the office thank you and said good bye.  
  
I closed the door and leaned against it and then slowly melted to the floor.  
  
"What's wrong mommy?" Miracle asked as they both came crawling over to me.  
  
"Nothing. Mommy just got some bad news that's all." I said as I help them in my arms and kissed each one of their foreheads.  
  
I picked myself off of the floor and walked into the living room with them in my arms.  
  
"Alright time to go to bed." I said as the tears started to dry off of my face.  
  
The moaned as I toted them into their rooms and put them into their separate cribs.  
  
I turned on their mobiles and stood there as they went to sleep.  
  
Then I heard the door open and rushed in to see Portman coming in.  
  
Part of me wanted to go hug him because he was alright and part of me wanted to scream at him for being late.  
  
"Where have you been?" I asked a little agitated.  
  
"I had to work late." He said as he plopped down on the couch like there was nothing wrong.  
  
"Well why didn't you call me?" I asked.  
  
"I forgot and I was a little busy." He said a little more sarcastic than I liked.  
  
"Well I was scared to death!" I said and as he was about to say something I cut him off.  
  
"I mean I thought you were dead and then a police man showed up at the door and I thought he was going to tell me that you were in some ditch on the side of the road." I said in one breath.  
  
"Wait a minute, slow down! Why was there a police man here?" He asked getting up off of the couch.  
  
"He came to tell me my mom died." I said with little emotion.  
  
"Good I hope that bitch burns in hell." He said laughing a little.  
  
I know he didn't mean anything by that but it really hurt my feelings.  
  
"That is my mother you are talking about." I said.  
  
"Well have you forgotten the hell she has put us through?" He asked.  
  
"No but that is no reason for you to say something like that." I said. "Since she is dead you should show her a little respect."  
  
"Well I don't want to." I said.  
  
"Really? Well then you can just leave." I said before I even realized the words that were coming out of my mouth.  
  
"Maybe I will." He said and he walked toward the door.  
  
He slammed the door shut and I heard Matthew start crying.  
  
I started crying myself as I walked in to comfort him.  
  
Even in death my mother was ruining my life.  
  
Was this really the end?  
  
AN: Well what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	10. The End

Portman's POV  
  
I got in my car and slammed the door shut as I thought about the events that had just unfolded in a matter of seconds.  
  
I revved the engine and speeded away.  
  
How could she talk to me like that?  
  
She could be such a bitch sometimes.  
  
Then again her mother had just died.  
  
Stupid Portman! How could you be so insensitive?  
  
Well ya know what that is still no excuse for her to be like that.  
  
I turned on the radio to try and calm myself and started surfing through stations.  
  
I landed on a country station and they were talking about Kenny Chesney.  
  
Nobody but Jules and Fulton know that I am a closet Kenny fan.  
  
I would never admit it.  
  
"Well we are going to do a double take of Kenny now with two of his favorite songs." The announcer said.  
  
"Awesome." I said aloud.  
  
"First we will play 'I lost it' and then 'The good stuff'." The announcer finished.  
  
I had a hundred dollar ring in my hand So weak and tired I could barely stand From being up all night Praying she'd say yes So with a hopeful heart I hit one knee With a tear in her eye she looked at me It was the moment of truth I was scared to death  
  
My life hung on what that tear meant Then she smiled at me And I lost it  
  
No one can make me cry, make me laugh  
  
Make me smile or drive me mad like she does It's like a curse that is the cure Better or worse one thing's for sure It's real love And I don't know what I'd do  
  
If I lost it  
  
Well the honeymoon ended and life began Jobs and bills, losing touch with friends And that appartment got smaller everyday Then one night the walls finally closed in I came home late She said where have you been You used to call and tell me you were on your way  
  
She said if this is how it's gonna be then I quit Then she walked out the door I lost it  
  
No one can make me cry, make me laugh Make me smile or drive me mad like she does It's like a curse that is the cure Better or worse one thing's for sure It's real love And I don't know what I'd do If I lost it  
  
I picked myself up off the floor She walked back through the door We made love like it was the first time  
  
No one can make me cry, make me laugh Make me smile or drive me mad like she does It's like a curse that is the cure Better or worse one thing's for sure It's real love And I don't know what I'd do If I lost it  
  
Oooh, if I lost it I don't wanna lose it  
  
By the end of the song I was crying.  
  
Yes I, Dean Portman was actually crying.  
  
That song described us so perfectly.  
  
Even though my heart was telling me to turn around and go back the other part of me told me to keep driving and I listened to that part.  
  
And then the next song came on.  
  
Well me and my lady had our first big fight So I drove around till I saw the neon lights The corner bar It just seemed right, so I pulled up Not a soul around but the old bar keep down at the end lookin' half asleep He walked up and said "What'll it be?" I said,''The good stuff" He didn't reach around for the whiskey He didn't pour me a beer His blue eyes kind of went misty He said, "You can't find that here."  
  
Cause its the first long kiss on a second date your momma's all worried when you get home late Droppin the ring in the spaghetti plate cause your hands are shakin so much It's the way that she looks with the rice in her hair Eatin' burnt suppers the whole first year and askin for seconds to keep her from tearin' up Yeah man, that's the good stuff  
  
He grabbed a carton of milk and he poured a glass then I smiled and said, "I'll have some of that." We sat there and talked as an hour passed like old friends Saw a black and white picture and it caught my stare It was a pretty girl with bouffant hair He said, "That's my Bonnie, taken 'bout a year after we wed." He said, "Spent 5 years in the bottle, when the cancer took her from me, But Ive been sober 3 years now 'Cause the one thing stronger than the whiskey  
  
Was the sight of her holdin' my baby girl  
  
The way she adored that string of pearls I gave her the day that our youngest boy Earl, married his high school love and it's a new t-shirt saying "I'm a grandpa" and being right there as our time got small, And holdin her hand when the good Lord called her up Yeah man, That's the good stuff  
  
He said, ''When you get home she'll start to cry, When she says, ''Im sorry,'' say ''So am I'' Then look into those eyes so deep in love and drink it up 'Cause thats the good stuff That's the good stuff  
  
Now that was it! I turned around the car and started to speed back.  
  
I was a little nervous walked back up to our apartment but I opened the door and found Julie sleeping on the couch.  
  
I saw a little tear that had not dried on her face and I went and wiped it away.  
  
Just that little touch woke her up and she looked up at me with sleepy eyes.  
  
"Portman?" She questions.  
  
"Yeah it's me. And I'm not going anywhere." I said and she reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck in a loving embrace.  
  
This was going to work out just fine.  
  
If we made it through all we have been through, then we came make it through anything.  
  
THE END!  
  
AN: Sorry I ended so abruptly but I couldn't think of anything else to write and I think I'm going to write another comedy story about the ducks next so be on the look out.  
  
Please review one last time. It makes me feel so much better! 


End file.
